


Идеальный мир

by desterra



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/pseuds/desterra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если в какой-то вселенной у Джона нет Родни, то законы физики выворачиваются, но исправляют недоразумение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Идеальный мир

**Author's Note:**

> Это часть (пролог) большой АУ-истории о том, как живётся (жилось) на Атлантиде без Родни Маккея и почему Джон Шеппард решил это исправить.  
> Большая история, возможно, никогда не будет написана.

В этой вселенной Джон был чёртовым героем. С тонной наград, и в звании полковника. Его чествовал сам президент, и в программу Звёздных Врат он попал не с бухты-барахты, а вполне официально: с пригласительным письмом и перечнем прямых обязанностей, про которые генерал О`Нил, его близкий друг, сказал: «ох, наплачешься, Шеппард, почувствуешь, наконец-то, себя в моей шкуре». Нормальный, не местный, Шеппард на свалившийся ворох информации лишь неопределённо хмыкнул. Жалеть об упущенных возможностях и принятых решениях он разучился уже давно. А мозгополоскания от Родни Маккея постепенно приучили его считать себя особенным. Лёгкую зависть в нём вызвал лишь факт, что этот Джон Шеппард был не просто любим всем своим семейством, но ходил в фаворитах у отца, поддерживая с ним весьма тёплые отношения и не доводя старика до сердечных приступов.  
В этом Пегасе с самого первого дня всем заправляли Сэм Картер и тот, другой, Джон Шеппард. Их тандем работал на удивление чётко и слаженно, МНТ не был дефицитом, а рейфы встречались лишь в древних сказаниях и современных ужастиках, передававшихся как устно, так и письменно. То ли они всё же сдохли от голодухи, то ли здешние атлантийцы умудрились обойти их по широкой дуге.  
Доктор Беккет, настоящий живой Беккет, так же возглавлял медицинскую службу и казался абсолютным фанатиком своего дела. Особенно, когда загнал обоих Шеппардов в тёмный угол лаборатории и с маниакальным блеском в глазах принялся тыкать в них разнообразными приборами и устрашающего вида иголками.  
Местная Тейла на контакт шла неохотно, по мере необходимости, и явно не была добровольным послом своего народа. А вот Ронон пришёл в Атлантиду сам и выменял свою посильную помощь на лекарство от лихорадки, унесшей жизнь его жены. Он был так же молчалив и основателен, как и Ронон из того, Джонова, мира. Своему Шеппарду он, кажется, подчинялся в силу собственноручно взваленных на себя обязательств. На Шеппарда чужого взглянул лишь единожды, просканировав на предмет возможной опасности, и явно приравнял его к мебели.  
Всё это взвалили на Шеппарда как-то сразу, скопом, не дав времени на передых и акклиматизацию. Тот, другой, Джон был полном восторге от произошедшего и даже не пытался это скрыть, заваливая Шеппарда всевозможными вопросами и сравнивая их вселенные между собой. Если бы не серьёзные глаза, Джон решил бы, что эта версия его самого страдает клиническим идиотизмом. Но вопросы полковник задавал правильные, ответы давал честные, действовал мягко, но упорно, и всё это складывалось в весьма приятную картину. По крайней мере, можно было с уверенностью предполагать, что он оказался на своём месте не просто так. А лёгкий и более открытый характер... Что ж, как сказал однажды Родни: человек сам делает себя, постоянно выбирая куда свернуть на перекрёстках, отвечающих за ход истории.  
К концу первого дня Шеппард, вдоволь наевшийся пасторальной идеальности этого мира, отловил своего двойника и в ультимативной форме потребовал отвести его наконец к Маккею.  
— Я хочу знать, когда он вернёт меня обратно.  
— Какой Родни? — удивился здешний Шеппард, услышав просьбу.  
— Родни, — повторил Джон, всё ещё не теряя надежды. — Доктор Родни Маккей.  
(Твой лучший друг, хотел добавить он, твоё всё, как ты можешь не знать?)  
— Извини, — пожал плечами Шеппард, — но ты что-то путаешь. У нас, конечно, есть руководитель научного отдела доктор Маккей. Но её зовут не Родни.  
И Джон впервые за время пребывания здесь испугался. По-настоящему, до липких ладоней и чёрной дыры в желудке. Потому что как это — Атлантида без своего гения? И только уверенность в том, что Родни ни за что не бросит попыток вытащить его из очередного почти мистического дерьма, не дала впасть в натуральное отчаяние.  
А доктором Маккей в этой вселенной оказалась Джинни. Заплетённые в косу волосы, острые скулы, форменная одежда — ничего общего с той, немного резкой, но домашней Джинни Миллер. Она решительно пожала Джону руку и коротко сообщила, что все силы брошены на решение возникшей проблемы. К слову, научный отдел под её руководством ничем не напоминал встревоженный улей Родни, когда все шумят, галдят, благоговейно внимают, спорят, фырчат и при этом умудряются слаженно работать и всё успевать. Сердце Атлантиды при этой Маккей билось чётко, размеренно и очень-очень тихо. Никаких язвительных замечаний, никакого мозгового штурма, шелеста обёрток из-под шоколада и шипения из-за слишком горячей чашки с почти настоящим кофе. Чинно, благородно, как и всё в этой прилизанной вселенной.  
— У тебя же есть брат? — не выдержал Джон.  
— Есть, — после короткой паузы ответила Джинни. — Мы не поддерживаем отношений. Кажется, он где-то в Оксфорде или Принстоне.  
Она резко повела плечом и отвернулась. Никаких вопросов о Родни или другой версии себя. Этой Джинни не было никакого дела до параллельной вселенной. Академический интерес, не более того.  
— Мы не спрашиваем нашу железную леди о семье ,— пояснил Шеппард, пытливо заглядывая в глаза.  
И Джон рассказал, не всё же двойнику хвастаться. Не таясь, не скрываясь, не приукрашивая действительность. О потерях, о рейфах, о постоянной битве за выживание. О трепетном отношении Вулси к правилам. О новом проекте Сэм. Про тихую мудрость Тейлы. Про странное чувство юмора и преданность Ронона. Про акварели Лорна. Про невиданное чудовище, взращенное Пэрришем. Про сплочённость и единство застрявшей на Земле Атлантиды. А ещё про едкий сарказм, тёплую редкую улыбку, взорванную галактику, потрёпанные нервы, придирчивые взгляды, выбор совместных подарков. Про гонки, вечерние посиделки и шоколадно-кофейный запах.  
— Похоже, он действительно классный, — осторожно разбил повисшую тишину Шеппард.  
— Он, — Джон дёрнул плечом и усмехнулся, — он просто Родни. Сам поймёшь, когда увидишь.  
— Не думаю, что мне предоставится такая возможность, — развёл руками полковник и изобразил весы. — Звёздные Врата — Оксфорд или Принстон. Мы, типа, в разных мирах и всё такое.  
— Я не про этого Маккея, — поморщился Джон и поправил напульсник.  
— Думаешь, что этот твой Родни сможет прорваться к нам? — скептически прищурился Шеппард. — Не зная, куда тебя занесло, с вашим дефицитом МНТ? Серьёзно?  
— Я не думаю ,— спокойно ответил Джон. — Я знаю.  
В глазах Шеппарда явно читалось желание сдать Джона Беккету на обследования. Или, что хуже, сочувственно потрепать по плечу, мол, такой большой, а в чудеса веришь. Вот только чудеса здесь были не при чём, и Джон, не зная, как объяснить, просто отправился искать Тейлу, чтобы предложить ей себя побить, изображая спарринг.  
А когда пару дней спустя в комнате Звёздных Врат раздался до боли знакомый голос, гневно вопрошающий: где же, чёрт побери, спрятался этот абсолютно не умный индивид, тычущий блудливыми пальцами в не предназначенные для этого приборы, а главное без контроля и присутствия в зоне поражения хоть кого-нибудь с мозгами, — Джон лишь улыбнулся и повёл Шеппарда знакомиться с тем самым, правильным доктором Маккеем. И он был точно уверен, что Шеппард придёт в восторг.

***

Уже дома, получив знатную нахлобучку, выяснив, что всё здесь осталось на прежнем уровне (и нет, это не твоя вина, даже думать не смей, идиот), никаких подвижек к возвращению, Джон рассказывал угомонившемуся Родни про тот мир и мог только сочувствовать оставшемуся там Шеппарду. Ведь за кажущейся идеальностью скрывалось страшное одиночество. В том, мирном и уравновешенном Пегасе всё было чужим не только Джону. И он искренне надеялся, что его смешливой версии хватит сил и упрямства всё исправить. Найти подход, объединить, разрушить ненужные стены. Ведь на самом деле для этого требовалось не так много: всего лишь притащить на Атлантиду Родни.


End file.
